Is Malfoy a Good Kisser Part 3
by speedtexter
Summary: Ginny's got a plan for the Quidditch Cup dance coming up! I stink at summaries sorry!


**Disclaimer: I do not…you get the point.**

**Sorry I took so long! My laptop crashed. Anyway, comment please! Don't be shy to request ideas!**

"He hates me." Hermione groaned after Ron stormed off. "He absolutely hates me."

"No he doesn't." Draco protested.

"Did you see his face? He looked like-"

"Like he was in love with you." He cut in. Hermione realized that her head was still on his shoulder.

"I highly doubt it." Hermione muttered under her breath. Draco wrapped his arm around her affectionately. Without thinking about it, she snuggled closer to him

"Well don't. Trust me." Hermione craned her neck so she could look up at him, he was smiling at her. She suddenly felt a pit in her stomach; his smile was so…sincere. His arm was still around her, Hermione noticed, she liked it. He had strong arm muscles, they felt nice against her body frame.

"What if I don't trust you?" She said, half serious half playful.

"Then you're as brilliant as everyone says you are." Draco teased. The pit in Hermione's stomach was turning into something else…like, butterflies. _Butterflies._

Crap. This was not good.

* * *

Hermione walked into the common room and jumped when she saw Ron sitting in the chair. His arms were crossed.

"What?" She said coldly.

"You know what." He replied in the same icy tone. "Explain now."

"Don't tell me what to do." Hermione snapped.

"Look he's even rubbing off on you! Come on Hermione you're better than this! You're better than him!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare tell me what my standards are!" Hermione yelled back.

"Why Hermione? Why?"

"I like it okay! It feels nice to be wanted and have someone hold my hand. I know its Draco, but I like him." _What! Did I seriously just admit tha?_ The realization struck Hermione like a ton of bricks.

She liked Draco Malfoy.

Crap. This was not good either.

* * *

Hermione was going insane. With ever day, no, every hour, that passed, her feelings became more distant from Ron and more focused on Draco. Even though her stomach fluttered every time they displayed their PDA, she began to feel more comfortable around him. There was this weird intense chemistry between them that neither could describe. She noticed he also started to do things when there weren't any witnesses. Like the second time he kissed her for example.

"I thought I heard footsteps." He whispered, his eyes boring into hers.

There was this weird intense chemistry between them that neither could describe. But she could feel her friendship with Ron starting to slip as her schedule revolved more around Draco. Hermione thought about this at lunch one Friday morning. A moment later Ginny came rushing up to her, Ron, and Harry.

"We're throwing a party!" She exclaimed. Hermione looked at her puzzled.

"Why are we having a party?"

"Well, not 'we' exactly but Hogwarts. They're throwing it for the Quidditch Cup this weekend." Ginny said.

"Okay, why are you so excited about this?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Because _everyone_ can go." Ginny said, failing the attempt at trying to be subtle.

"I'm leaving." Ron said sulkily. Hermione shrugged off his coldness, she was used to it by now.

"Where are you off to?" Harry was tired of Ron's grumpy attitude though.

"Lavatory." Ron grunted and kept walking.

"Does _everyone_ include Dean?" Harry asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"And Draco." Ginny said, stealing a side-glance at Hermione.

"So?" Hermione said through tight lips. This whole situation was getting messy and complicated.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on?" Harry asked. "You've dodged the question for two weeks now." Hermione took a deep breath.

"It started out with the project. Draco started messing with Ron and I liked that he was jealous. But now I think I might…like Draco for real." Hermione blushed, embarrassed. She looked down shyly at her cup. "I sort of…told Ron that and that's why he's been grumpy."

"That's why the dance is _perfect_!" Ginny chimed in. "Draco's feelings for you will truly come out. All we have to do is get Ron a date so he can't ruin it for you."

"But how are we going to get Ron a date?" Harry pondered. Hermione and Ginny looked a couple people over Harry, and then exchanged a knowing devious glance.

"We've got a plan." They said together.

"That was a little creepy." Harry said. Hermione ignored him.

"Luna!" She called. "Luna come over here. We need a favour."

Suddenly Harry understood.


End file.
